Shattered
by JameronLoganica2012
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has finally come back after defeating Itachi and Orochimaru. He is shocked at some unexpected things. Especially when one of them envovles a certain "pink haired girl" and a guy... Will he get her or loose her? Find out in Shattered
1. Shattered

People: A naruto Fanfic? Natalie have you gone wacked?

Me: Okay. Going from Harry Potter to Naruto is weird. Yes I know. So her is

My defense: Honestly. I love Naruto. I watched it every chance I got and when my computer busted down i think last year or the year before. I stopped watching and then I was on youtube and I forgot all about my favorited naruto videos. Then I saw this beautiful Sasuke and Sakura video. And I remembered that I had a chapter written out for a saskura story, which in the event I also remembered that my old computer deleted my stories. So I went looking in my writing briefcase (don't ask) and I found the document written out. So I am going to give a wack at it.

Wish Me Luck!!!

Dedicated to: Kheartsterra. Whose Sasuke and Sakura "Shattered" video inspired me to start this up again. Thank you so much.**

* * *

**

**Shattered**

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has finally come back after defeating Itachi and Orochimaru. He believes he can pick up from where he left off. Boy is he in for a treat. The Leaf Village is not the same anymore. He is stuned by some unexpected things. Especially when one of then envovles a certain "pink haired girl" and a guy... Now Sasuke has to try and make up for lost time before the one he has always loved *though he couldn't admit it* is shall we say "Taked off the market".

Characters: Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Gaara, Tenten, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, and many more

And I've lost who I am, (i'm waiting)  
and I can't understand (and fading)  
Why my heart is so broken, (and holding)  
rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (i am crying)  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (i'm dying tonight)  
who I am from the start, (i'm waiting)  
take me home to my heart (and fading)  
Let me go and I will run, (and holding)  
I will not be silent, (silent) all this time (onto these tears)  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain (i am crying)  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (i'm dying tonight)  
There's a light, there's a sun (i'm waiting...)  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong (i am waiting...)  
and his love will conquer all

And I've lost who I am, (i'm waiting)  
and I can't understand (and fading)  
Why my heart is so broken, (and holding)  
rejecting your love, (love) without, (onto these tears)  
love gone wrong; lifeless words carry on (i am crying)  
But I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (i'm dying tonight)  
who I am from the start, (i'm waiting)  
take me home to my heart (and fading)  
Let me go and I will run, (and holding)  
I will not be silent, (silent) all this time (onto these tears)  
spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain (i am crying)  
All is lost but hope remains and this war's not over (i'm dying tonight)  
There's a light, there's a sun (i'm waiting...)  
taking all these shattered ones  
To the place we belong (i am waiting...)  
and his love will conquer all

Yesterday I died; tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight

Shattered by Trading Yesterday


	2. A Day in the Life of Sakura Haruno

**A Day in the Life of Sakura Haruno**

Sakura Haruno woke to the ringing sound of his alarm clock. 4:45 in the morning was his usual time.

"Happy Birthday!" Sakura heard some people shouted.

Sakura opened her eyes. There standing right above her bed was 3 people. One smirking, one holding a pink cake with red decorations on it and one holding a tray filled with cereal, orange juice and milk. Sakura sat up in bed the breakfast tray.

"Oh thank you." Sakura said smiling.

The eldest man sat behind her wrapping his hands around her waist and kissing her neck. The one boy and one girl sat in front of her. She saw the other boy standing against her wall.

"Happy Birthday, mother." the eldest of the teenage boys said.

"What would I do with out you guys?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Get presents." the second boy said sadly.

"We're sorry mom. But we weren't able to get you presents this year." the girl said on the verge of crying.

"Oh guys it's okay. Cause I know why you don't have the money." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"You do?" they all said at once.

"I asked Naruto to hold off on giving you money. So that way today I could have a reason to spend time with you before you guys train. And plus so he could give you $20 more. hehe."  
Sakura said remember the look on her friends face when she asked him to do it.

"Cool." the two slapping their hands together while the other one smirked.

"Well Sakura I have got to go so I can see the other trainers and the Hokage." the guy behind her said.

"Okay." Sakura said kissing him on his cheek.

"Bye guys and remember training at 3 for all of you." he said waking out the door.

"Mom. How about you give us the amount we all deserve and then we take you out to the village and go to the story we think fits you best, you tell us what you want and we pay for it." the second boy said.

"Okay. I like the sound of that. Have you guys ate yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." they all three said.

"Okay. I will eat this delicious breakfast and get dressed. And when we get home after dinner we can eat the cake." Sakura said before biting into the cereal.

"Sorry, mother but _I_ am cooking dinner tonight." the boy against the wall said.

"Okay. If you insist." Sakura said.

Sakura sat finishing up her breakfast.


	3. New to Village Hidden in the Leaves

**The Village**

Sakura and the three kids went walking around the Village so the kids could get the perfect present for her. Out of nowhere the was a scream. Sakura and the two kids stopped and looked at the scene. The eldest boy had collided with a girl who was now underneath him.

"Sorry." he said trying to get up but stopped.

As soon as he looked at her face he froze. She was beautiful in his opinion. She had long black hair and blue eyes that made you feel like you were floating gracefully in water. He could have sworn he had seen her before

p.o.v for the girl:

The boy had started lifting his body off of hers. She moved her head so she could see who she bumped into. As soon as she saw his face she couldn't stop looking at him. At first she thought she was just imaging it. Imaging the short spike black hair and his black eyes. But he spoke.

"Sorry." he said.

Then they locked eyes. He smiled. All she could think of was kissing him. But _that_ was imagination.

no p.o.v:

"Kaori." a woman with bright yellow hair started running to the girl.

"Ryuu!" Sakura said.

The boy got up. The yellow haired woman came over and helped the girl up.

"I am so sorry." Sakura said moving to the woman and the little girl with the kid following.

The blonde woman looked up and sighed.

"It's alright." she said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said putting out her hand.

"I'm Haley Fylnn. This is my daughter Kaori. We just moved here." the woman known as Haley said.

"Hello." they all four said at the same time.

"These are my children Ren my middle child, Gen my youngest and the one that "bumped into" your daughter is Ryuu." Sakura said trying not to laugh.

"Hello." they both said.

"How old are you, Kaori?" Sakura asked.

"I'm 16." Kaori said.

"Cool. Your the same age as us." Gen said.

"Yeah." Ren said excitied.

"Yeah." Ryuu said staring at Kaori.

Kaori looked over at Ryuu but instantly became sad. He wasn't smiling or anything. He looked evil. He looked at her with loathing. She didn't know why.

"I'm sorry. Are we keeping you?" Haley asked.

"Oh no. My kids were just picking me out a birthday present. Today's my birthday." Sakura said smiling.

"Mom." Gen said getting Sakura's attention.

Gen whispered in her ear. Sakura looked at Gen who had a pleading look on her face.

"Haley. Gen here was wondering if since you guys are new in town you would like to come to the party my fiance is hosting and Koari could spend the night so that the kids could show her to the Hokage's office. Seeing as she needs to be put on a team." Sakura said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Um. Koari, would you like that?" asked Haley.

"Yeah mom I would like that." Koari said excited.

"Okay then. Here's my address." Sakura said giving her a piece of paper.

"Bye." Haley and Koari said waving bye and smiling.

Sakura, Ryuu, Ren, and Gen waved bye walking backwards.


	4. Welcome Back

**Welcome Back**

Sasuke Uchiha walked through the streets of Konoha: The Village Hidden In The Leaves. It had been about 19 years since he left. He left Konoha to find Orochimaru so he could become stronger and defeat his brother. He succeded and he also killed Orochimaru himself. Sasuke was actually feeling happy. Happiness was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time well he felt it twice before in his life. When he was younger and on Team 11 and 17 years ago when he shared the best moment with the someone.

Team 11 was also named Team Kakashi. Kakashi was his group trainer. He was in a group with 2 other people. One memeber was Naruto Uzamaki a pale kid who had yellow spiked hair like the fourth hokage and also wore a orange jumpsuite. He was an annoying boy but after awhile I couldn't help but feel like brothers with him.

The other member was Sakura Haruno. She had long pretty pink hair and also wore a red dress type thing with green pants. Her hair was cut off by herself during a fight when she decide that she wasn't going to lay back and let me and Naruto take the credit. She was annoying to at first because of her always fawning after me like most of the girls did then. She to became unannoying but only she didn't feel like a sister. I fell in love with her. But when I left I had to break her heart not to mention give her a cracked head.

*memory*

"Saukra?!" he said appearing behind her.

"Thank you for everything." he said raising his hand.

Whacks her on the hard

"Sasuke?" she said falling down.

*end of memeory*

"That was 23 years ago Sasuke. So stop remembering it!!!!" his innerself told him.

Looking around the place still looked the same. The only thing that was different was the head stone. It had six faces instead of four. One was a womens face the other was..

"Naruto" he said in whisper.

"My god the idiot actually did. He became Hokage. Well good for him." he said.

"I know it's surpising. Isn't Sasuke?" A fimilar voice said.

Sasuke truned around to meet the owner of the voice. Only to find there was more than one person. There was 3 people. But he knew who the voice belonged to. The only yellow haired person: Naruto himself.

"Loser?" Sauke said with a smirk forming on his face.

"Jerk?" Naruto said also starting to smirk

"It's nice to see you again. Sasuke." Naruto said pushing himself from the tree he was leaning on.

"Well with Orochimaru and Itachi dead. I figured that I would give a normal life a chance again." he said truthfully.

"You have a lot of guts, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"And alot to catch up on!" 2 other voices said.

Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder to see that it was Shikamaru and Lee who had said it. They were dressed the same. Only couple of differences were that Shikamaru was wearing the grayish blue pants and grayish blue shirt under his Jonin jacket. Unlike Lee who had green.

"Well Naruto, you are Hokage now so. What are we going to do with Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"He can stay but under 2 conditions." Naruto said looking at Sasuke as if asking him if he wouldn't mind.

Sasuke nods his head answering sure.

"1. It will be on a trail bases. Seeing as how we haven't seen you in awhile not to mention the sneakiness that goes has gone on here."

*Naruto lifts his eyebrow at Sasuke*

"2. Stay away for Sakura. Any romance business with her and your gone Sasuke." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto shocked.

*Damn you Naruto. And besides I just would like to be friends again.* he told himself.

*Don't lie to yourself. You look like an idiot doing." his innerself said with a laugh.

"Okay. Your the boss." Sasuke said putting his hands up.

"By the way. Here's your keys." Naruto said throwing some keys at him.

Sasuke looked shocked. He hadn't seen these things since he left.

"Before you ask. When I got out of the Hospital from are fight 23 yrs. ago. I went to your place and saw them. I took them so hopefully when we brought you back you could have them. But seeing as you never came back. I held on to them." Naruto said smiling.

"See ya." Naruto said that happy crazy smile.


	5. Are You Sure?

**Are You Sure?**

Shikamaru walked up and started to talk to Naruto. Going to the Hokage office. Sasuke started walking towards more of the shops. Then a voice came up behind him.

"So Sasuke when did you get the Chokutō." he asked.

Sasuke saw it was Lee because he walked up beside him.

"A long time ago. I would say when I turned 16." Sasuke said smirking.

"So anything new?" Sasuke asked wanting to catch up on whats happened in Konoha.

"Alot." Lee said smiling.

"Lets see..."

SasukeSakuraSasukeSakuraSasukeSakuraSasukeSakuraSasukeSakura

Naruto and Shikamaru walked into Naruto's office. Naruto closed and locked the door.

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked his friend of 23 yrs. sitting down on the couch.

"Nope. But then again there's that brotherly partly that won't let me tell him to leave." Naruto said sighing heavily sitting in his chair.

"Okay. Another question. What was that "staying away from Sakura" about? Is that the brotherly Naruto or was that jealous Naruto?" Shikamaru asked even though he knew the answer.

"Shikamaru. You know that was me being brother Naruto. There is no more jealous Naruto. You know who I want Shikamaru." Naruto said getting alittle angry.

"Oh yeah, Sorry I forgot. Hinata." Shikamaru said feeling bad for Naruto.

"And besides. You know what could happen if he finds out." Naruto said leaning his head back.

"I know, Naruto. I just don't understand why her and Kakashi didn't get married first." Shikamaru said non-understandly gripping his hands.

"Because her and Kakashi knew that if they got married and then a week later she had Ryuu, Ren, and Gen then people would know that they were hiding something." Naruto said looking at Shikamaru.

"But get getting engaged after 16 years is just stupid." Shikamaru said shaking his head.

"Well okay now that part I understand. But remember with Kakashi being here off and on for 8 yrs. that had a restrain on their relationship. Then when Kakashi was injured badly and took 3 years of recovery their relationship became better. So I guess the reason why they waited til now was because she also wanted them to get used to Kakashi." Naruto said truthfully.

Cause honestly everyone that knew the truth couldn't think of any other reason.

"I still consider it rape." Shikamaru said mad.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto said getting up out of his chair standing and sitting on the couch with him.

"As much as we both like to think that's what it was, it wasn't. Cause she wasn't drunk and she didn't say no. She said herself that she consented to it." Naruto said a little mad himself.

"But all we can do is keep them away from each other romanticaly and hope he doesn't find out about the kids then we are on good ground."

"But Naruto you and I both know that if we tell the towns people not to talk about them then everything is blown. Not to mention if we told Sakura and Kakashi and they told the kids that they could go to town with them. We know who won't listen." Shikamaru said shiaking his hands.

As much as Naruto hated to admit it. He knew Shikamaru was right. Only 2 out the 3 would listen.

*Ryuu* Naruto and Shikamaru thought.

Ryuu was everything Sasuke was at their age. He was difiant, angry, mean and not nice to people half the time. Everyone thinks it's because since the kids know that Kakashi isn't their father and they have to pretend like it and because he wants to meet his real father. And that could cause _**MAJOR PROBLEMS**_ in Konoha.

"I gotta go and check on the training." Shikamaru said getting off the couch.

"Yeah." Naruto said getting off the couch as well.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked down the corridor of steps and out the front door in silence.

"Oh by the way, could you tell Kakashi to go to his house. I gotta go tell Sakura and him. And I don't want to take the chance on the kids over hearing especially Ryuu." Naruto said.

"Sure." Shikamaru said smiling.

Shikamaru and Naruto turned the different ways.

"Oh, Naruto." Shikamaru yelled turning around.

Naruto turned around.

"I'll let you know how the next generation is acting!" Shikamaru said turning around laughing.

Naruto turned around and started laughing himself. Everyone kept calling Ryuu and Asuma the next generation Naruto and Sasuke. Cause again Ryuu is everything like Sasuke and Asuma Jr. suprisingly is everything that Naruto was when he was a kid.

It made Naruto feel sad because of the memories he has of Sasuke and himself and because Asuma was dead. But it also made him laugh because he could now see what everyone saw when they were a young age and because deep down everyone knew that Asuma was getting a kick out of watching it.


	6. Happy Birthday Sakura

**Happy Birthday**

"What?" Sakura said.

It was the only thing she could think. This has to be a bad dream.

*_Sasuke's back Sakura.*_

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." Naruto said looking at her.

Sakura came back out of her little world. Kakashi's one eye looked suprised.

"So he is really here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'M afraid so." Naruto said leaning on the kitchen table.

"Well tell him to leave!" Sakura said mad but still in shock.

"I can't Sakura. Even if I wasn't Hokage but I was told to do it. I wouldn't." Naruo said truthfully.

"Why not?" she said hysterical he would even say that.

"Because he's back now and... and... And there is still that part of me that feels like he's my brother." Naruto said slamming his hand on the table

Sakura was about to say something when Naruto put his hand up.

"Look I didn't come here to fight with you Sakura. I told him that there were two conditions he had to follow." Naruto said looking from her to Kakashi and back.

"Well they better be good, Naruto you jerk." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"The first one is that "it will be on a trail bases." In other words I will be watching what he does. Second is that he will "stay away form you in a romantic way." Which means that he can talk to you but anything that deals with romance will get him thrown out of Konoha." Naruto said looking Sakura in the eye.

Sakura looked shocked.

"Well, I can see that him being back has effect you jealousness." Sakura said still looking shcoked.

Naruto slammed both of his fists on the table hard.

"Naruto clam down." Kakashi said.

"For the last time. I will tell you like I told Shikamaru that was the Broherly Naruto!!! There was a similar comment to that that lost me Hinata 5 years ago." he yelled.

Naruto fell down on the floor crying. Sakura went over to him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. That was wrong of me to say." she said rubbing his arm.

She knew what she said was wrong but she wasn't think straight. She knew what she said hurt him very much because he cried painfully only 3 times that she could remember. When he thought Iruka hated him, Sasuke leaving, and when Hinata left him and got with Kiba.

Naruto sniffles. Looks up Sakura and Kakashi who was leaning over Sakura.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to start crying and ruin your day, Sakura." Naruto said feeling embrassed.

"You know that I don't mind. Come one get." Sakura said getting up.

Naruto got up off the floor. Sakura pulled him into a hug. Naruto pulls himself way from her a little.

"I promise you, Sakura. That we will make sure that Sasuke doesn't find out about your kids. And besides everyone already thinks that they are Kakashi's kids. So we are good."

Sakura pulled him into a tighter hug. The front door opens. Naruto and Sakura pull apart alittle to look at who it was. In walks Ren, Gen covered in dirt and them was Koari. Ryuu leaned on the front of doorway. Naruto goes up to them.

"How was training, you three?" Naruto asked.

"Same is it was yesterday." Gen said laughing.

"Oh. Sorry. Who's you friends?" Naruto asked brightly rubbing his neck.

Ryuu lifts himself off the front doorway and started walking towards the others.

"Her name is Koari Fylnn. She's scared little newbie of Konoha" Ryuu said walking past her throwing her an evil glare.

Naruto looked at Ryuu as he walked by her and saw the glare. Ryuu walked down the hallway to his room. Naruto turns around a little to look at Sakura.

"What's that about?" he mouthed.

Sakura shook her head with a smile.

"Later." she mouthed back.

"Come on, Koari." Gen said pulling Koari into the hallway to go to her room.

Ren followed going into his room. Naruto goes into the Kitchen.

"Oh also I meant to tell you Sakura." Naruto said.

"What?" she asked.

"Happy Birthday." Naruto said smiling happily.

Sakura smiled back.

*Maybe. Just maybe this might be a good birthday after all.*


End file.
